


“is that my shirt?”

by paltandsepper



Series: Drabbles (DAY6) [5]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-24 20:28:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21963952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paltandsepper/pseuds/paltandsepper
Summary: #16 - jaepilfrom thisprompt listthe pink shirt at the end is real, forgot to link ithere it is
Relationships: Kim Wonpil/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Series: Drabbles (DAY6) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580740
Comments: 4
Kudos: 85





	“is that my shirt?”

**Author's Note:**

> probably one of my favs lmao i was doing so well yesterday and managed to do this. also made two people happy with this so i am happy.
> 
>  **NOTE:** there is an alternate ending that's a bit more mature-ish, it's at the end after the **//**

Jaehyung owns a lot of clothes, ones he uses almost weekly, for when he's going busking, and half of them he wasn't able to use. He still knows which ones are rarely used and ones that he loves wearing so now he sat in front of his closet, staring at his white shirts. Jaehyung counts the number of his clothes whenever he wants to focus on something and now he's getting an even number. One was missing in the white shirts and he's getting nervous thinking that he may have left it at the laundry room downstairs.

He had forgotten that small incident when he found it on his hamper a few days after. Thinking it was him who forgot that he hadn't yet washed it, Jaehyung brushed it off.

-

The next incident was when Jaehyung was in the library and had just woken up from his nap when he realized that his green sweater was missing. It was just sitting innocently on top of his books and it's now /gone/. He looked for it and asked the people near his table but ended up empty handed. That is until he went to the coffee shop where Younghyun asked to meet and he spots the sweater behind the counter.

Jaehyung was a bit surprised seeing Wonpil wearing it because they haven't met earlier that day. He nods at Younghyun when he was waved over before lining up for the counter. He watched Wonpil work on the drinks with ease, sleeves bunched up above his elbows and the hem almost reaching to his knees. Jaehyung ordered two small hot chocolates, letting his eyes leave Wonpil for a while as he went to Younghyun's table.

“Everything good? You were boring holes into Wonpil's back.” Younghyun pops a piece of muffin into his mouth, “I mean, I get that he has a cute ass but it can't be seen with that sweater he's wearing.” 

“Who says—” Jaehyung clicks his tongue. “He stole my sweater.”

“Oh? I thought you're at the stage of swapping clothes?”

Jaehyung stares at his snickering profile with a deadpan look before his name was called. Wonpil grins at him when their eyes caught each other, he slides the tray to Jaehyung, “Enjoy.”

“You stole my sweater, sir.” Jaehyung leans over and lightly pulls the collar, showing more of Wonpil's undershirt.

Wonpil took a step back and put a hand over the collar, pouting.

“You were asleep and I was cold.”

Jaehyung wags his finger, “Stop the excuses. Anyway, I got you hot choco for your next break, come to our table.”

When he gets back with the drinks, Younghyun cups a hand near his mouth to whisper and Jaehyung leans forward to listen.

“That was disgusting, dude. Seriously flirting while he's on his shift?”

“I wasn't!” Jaehyung whines, kicking Younghyun's leg underneath the table.

  
Wonpil comes over but there wasn't a third seat and Jaehyung almost patted his knee to tell him to sit there, he felt his cheeks flush a little. Younghyun instead told Wonpil to squeeze in next to him even with the armrest. They fit quite alright, Wonpil sitting at the edge and reaching for the hot choco Jaehyung bought for him but it was snatched away immediately.

“Explain yourself.”

“I already told you, I was cold! I didn't wanna disturb you.” Wonpil continued pouting, “I'm sorry.”

Jaehyung, weak for those puppy eyes, sighed and handed him the drink. Already smiling when Wonpil happily sips on his drink. Of course, Younghyun's staring at him with a grin on his face.

“Shut up.” he mouths at Younghyun.

“Whipped.” Younghyun makes finger hearts and placed them over his eyes.

—

After a night of drinking in Jaehyung's apartment, he pulled out the futon from underneath his bed and to the living room space where Sungjin's trying to keep Dowoon from trying to fight the TV and Younghyun just laughing at the two. Wonpil had already started showering since he was more sober than any of them.

Jaehyung almost wanted to plop down next to Dowoon as the youngest immediately curled up into a ball. Sungjin and Younghyun huddled next to Dowoon's sleeping figure and started talking, trying to sober up before going to sleep. Jaehyung yawns from the dining chair as he watches the two, running his fingers through his damp hair. He just has to know if Wonpil's gonna be fine before going to his room to sleep at least 10 hours.

He blinks sleepily as Wonpil walks out of the bathroom, staring at the basketball shorts peeking out from underneath a pink shirt.

“Is that... my shirt?”

Wonpil walks towards him while drying his hair with a towel, he puts his free hand on Jaehyung's shoulder while smiling sheepishly.

“Should I change back to my shirt earlier?”

Jaehyung stared for a few moments, looking at him up and down because it's cute and truly Wonpil style. Soft and cute. Like a rabbit. He craned up his neck and sees a collarbone peeking out, “Oh.”

Wonpil tilts his head to the side. /Oh/.

“No. You can borrow it.“ Jaehyung pulls on the shirt, “You look nice in it.”

He doesn't know how their faces ended up so close that he can see the way Wonpil's eyes crinkled as he smiled, “Thank you.”

A kiss was placed on Jaehyun's nose before a hand smooths over his cheek, a thumb lightly swipes over his lips, and then gone.

Wonpil had walked away and joined the other two while Jaehyung was left with a blank mind and racing heart.

Oh.

_**//** _

Jaehyung didn't know if it was the alcohol still deciding for him when he cups Wonpil's neck and leaned up to press his lips against his friend's. It was only a soft peck and he didn't expect Wonpil to respond, putting his hands on Jaehyung's shoulders and kissing him back. He inhales sharply at the tongue prodding his lower lip, hands now clutching the hem of Wonpil's shirt.

The kiss was slow yet heart stopping and if Jaehyung was standing, he would end up having to hold on to Wonpil because his knees went weak. The thumb rubbing just below his jaw is tantalizing, making Jaehyung melt into the kiss. Well, he did not expect Wonpil to be this good at kissing.

If it wasn't for Sungjin calling their names and Younghyun whistling, Jaehyung would've carried Wonpil to his bedroom but they pulled away from each other. Wonpil pants with a lazy grin on his face, he leaves one last close mouthed kiss on Jaehyung's lips, “Good night.”

**Author's Note:**

> [writing twt](http://twitter.com/paltnsepper)


End file.
